1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrophotographic (EP) printers, and, more particularly, to a method of driving a fuser roll in such a printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cost and market pressures promote the design of the smallest possible printer with the shortest possible length of paper path. Short paper paths mean that media (especially legal-length media) are involved in more than one operation at once, and may span adjacent components. For example, a piece of paper in a printer which images directly onto paper may be at more than one imaging station while it is also in the fuser at the same time.
Tandem color laser printers which image directly onto paper typically use a paper transport belt to move media past successive imaging stations before fusing the final image onto the media. Velocity variation is a problem created when fuser or machine component tolerances or thermal growth affect the speed ratio between the fuser and the paper transport system upstream from it. Rather than having a constant ratio between the fuser and the paper transport system, this speed ratio varies from machine to machine and from time to time or mode to mode within the same machine. This can cause registration errors, and can cause scrubbing or other print defects as well.
For optimal registration of the imaging planes in tandem color laser printers, the surface speeds of the photoconductors and the media (in a direct-to-paper machine) must be precisely controlled. To achieve this, it is important that no external loads disturb the motor system moving the media. In a hot-roll fuser, the fusing nip is typically a high-force nip, with pressures on the order of 20 psi or more. This high-force nip has a sufficient grip on the media that the fuser will attempt to control the speed of the media regardless of what other systems are regulating its speed. The ability of a fuser to overwhelm other media feeding devices, and the problems this causes, may also be shared by other fuser technologies, such as belt fusers or fusers with belt backup members. For certain types of belt fusers, the backup roll is the driven member, so its effective drive diameter controls the speed of the media.
In direct-to-paper machines, if media is pulled taut between an imaging nip and a fusing nip operating at a higher speed, the disturbance force transmitted via the media from the fuser to the paper transport belt causes image registration errors. To prevent these, the fuser is often under driven so that a media bubble accumulates between the transport belt and the fuser. Since the fuser runs more slowly, the media never becomes taut, so less disturbance force can be transmitted from the fuser to the transport belt. However, the pursuit of small machines means that media bubbles must be constrained to stay as small as possible. If a machine is designed for a certain maximum bubble size, large velocity variations can make the media try to form a bigger bubble. If this happens, the media will probably make contact with machine features which scrape across the image area, causing print defects. The media might also “snap through”, from the desired bubble configuration into a new one which is undesirable. This snapping action may also disturb the image and create print defects.
Ideally, the fuser is just slightly under driven so that a small paper bubble develops, but does not occupy much space in the machine. However, many factors affect the relative speeds of the transport belt and the fuser, potentially creating a large range of relative velocity variation. The nominal under drive of the fuser must be set such that the worst-case velocity variation condition still results in fuser under drive or exact speed matching, but never fuser overdrive (which would create taut media).
The speed of the media on a paper transport belt is set by the motion of the transport belt and photoconductive drums which form respective nips with the belt. The speed of the media in the fuser is controlled by the motion of the driven fuser member, roll compliance, drag on the backup roll, and friction coefficients between media and the two fuser rollers. In a hot-roll fuser, the hot roll is usually gear-driven while the backup roll idles on low-friction bearings. Therefore, the surface speed of the hot roll determines the speed of the media in the fuser. In some fuser systems where the backup roll is driven, the speed of that member controls the speed of the media.
The rotational speed of the hot roll results in a fuser-controlled media velocity at the nip which is dependent upon the diameter of the hot roll. As the temperature of the hot roll increases, the effective diameter of the hot roll also increases. The effective diameter of the hot roll at the nip is a function not only of the operating temperature, but also other parameters such as the nip load, dynamic effects as the hot roll rolls against the backup roll, etc. If operated at a constant rotational speed, this increase in the effective diameter caused by the increase in temperature of the hot roll results in an increased fuser-controlled media velocity.
What is needed in the art is a method of driving a fuser assembly which concurrently accommodates both the bubble formation of the print medium entering the fuser as well as the effects of temperature variation on the fuser.